warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake/History
History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :When Firepaw is talking to Yellowfang, he tells her that both of his parents are kittypets, confirming the elder cat's suspicions of Firepaw's heritage. Although unnamed, this is alluding to Jake and his mate, Nutmeg. In the ''Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Jake is first introduced when Talltail finds him cornered by a dog somewhere in the Twolegplace. Talltail jumps on the dog's back, giving Jake just the edge he needs to win the fight. After the dog runs away, Jake recognizes Talltail as a Clan cat, but mistakes him for ThunderClan, not knowing that there is more than one Clan. Talltail leaves Jake with a warning to be more wary of dogs in the future. :He runs into Jake again the next day after getting sick from eating a poisoned rat. Jake runs to get some help and returns with his housefolk. When Talltail wakes up after being rescued, Jake reassures him that he is safe. Jake explains that he faked a bellyache to get their attention, then led them to where Talltail was. He also talks about the vet. Jake tells Talltail that the water and food his housefolk brought is safe to drink and eat. Then he leaves the room. :Jake comes in later to eat. His housefolk give Talltail some food and Jake tells him to eat it. Jake stays with him the rest of the day. When his owner lets Talltail out of the vet basket, Talltail hisses at him, but Jake defends his housefolk. Talltail complains that the Twoleg is cruel to keep him trapped in his den, but Jake once again defends his housefolk's actions. Jake talks about how he communicates with his Twoleg. He just says yes to everything because he can't quite understand what his Twoleg is saying. He taught his Twoleg the word for food, and Jake says that he sometimes tries to say it, but his accent is terrible. :The conversation then changes to Clans and Jake asks Talltail some questions. Jake is quite in awe to be spending time with an actual warrior. Eventually, when hearing of his mission, Jake wants to go with Talltail and help him with it. Talltail refuses, not wanting help from a kittypet. However, Jake convinces to let him come along just as a guide to help him in Twolegplace. He also tells Talltail how to let his housefolk let him outside, and Jake follows him. :Jake and Talltail start their mission. On the way through the Twolegplace, they meet another kittypet, Quince. They face a Thunderpath, and Talltail sensed that a dog was near them. Jake knew that the dog would be there and it happens every time. Jake tells Talltail about a cat that knows everything in their area. They clash with Marmalade and Pixie, who are unnamed here. The aggressive Twolegplace cats take Talltail and Jake to speak with Jay, the cat who knows everything. One of those hostile cats is Red. :After a brief exchange between the rogues, Talltail suggests that he should do the talking instead of Jake since Jake just gives everything away. He insists that the cats don't care, but in spite of that he agrees and Talltail attempts to talk to Jay. During the time Talltail questions her, Jake helps Jay eat her bird easier to make her keep answering their questions. The rogues are giving the two dirty looks as Jake simply smiles. The pair quickly leave when they have enough information, and continue on their journey. They stop once to eat, and by night they settle under a hedge to sleep. : :In the manga, Jake reveals himself again when Tallstar dies and joins StarClan. Jake guides Tallstar's journey to StarClan. Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluepaw sees Jake while hunting, sitting on a fence on the edge of Twolegplace. The ginger cat offers a friendly greeting and asks if Bluepaw is a forest cat. Jake also asks her if she eats squirrels, voles, and mice and she says yes. Although Bluepaw is reluctant to speak to him, Jake continues his tirade of questions, confusing the apprentice. A plump gray she-cat joins Jake on the fence. Soon, the ThunderClan leader, Pinestar, arrives and scolds Bluepaw for talking to a kittypet. As Bluepaw leaves, Jake says his farewell and offers to let Bluepaw into his nest next time he sees her. :Bluepaw, now having earned her warrior name, Bluefur, remembers Jake when Sunfall mentions an increase in kittypet scents around ThunderClan's border. :Bluefur finds Pinestar speaking with Jake later on, discovering that the leader is inquiring about kittypet life. Later on at a Gathering, Cedarstar mentions an oddly adventurous ginger kittypet that had been trespassing in ShadowClan territory, causing Bluefur to think of Jake. Bluefur continues worrying about Pinestar's interest in Jake and is constantly suspicious that Pinestar is with the kittypet when he goes missing several times. Bluefur thinks of Jake one last time when she sees his fence while out hunting with Thrushpelt. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :When Pinepaw is part of the patrol Doefeather leads into Twolegplace to stop the kittypets from coming onto their territory, Pinepaw finds the ginger-and-white she-cat who had rescued him moons before from a fox. Pinepaw realizes she has kits with her, and three tiny faces peer out from behind her, and Pinepaw finds himself staring at the face of a ginger tom with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Curling her tail around the kits, telling them it's time for bed, the she-cat starts to usher the past Pinepaw, and when Mistpelt calls to Pinepaw, she folds her tail closely around them. He lets the she-cat go and she breaks into a trot with the kits scampering behind her. Just before they vanish around the corner of the den, the ginger tom looks back at Pinepaw, mewing thank you. :Moons later, Pinestar is settled against the sun-warmed fence that edges Twolegplace. He is dozing off when the fence rattles and there is the sound of scrabbling paws above his head. He looks up to find a ginger cat staring down at him, asking him what he's doing. Pinestar grunts trying to sleep, and the fence creaks as the cat jumps down into the long grass, wondering if he's one of the wild cats. Pinestar answers he is from ThunderClan. The tom is studying him closely when he announces he thinks he's seen him before. Pinestar mews he's right, astonished the cat remembers him, telling him of the time ThunderClan came into Twolegplace. The kittypet wrinkles his nose, wondering what Twolegplace is, and Pinestar nods toward the fence, saying it's over there, where he lives. The tom rubs his nose with a paw where a long strand of grass tickled him, mewing that's weird, then looks back at Pinestar with curiosity, wondering why he's talking to him, isn't he supposed to chase him back over the fence and claw his ears to scare him, that's what the other kittypets claim Clan cats do. Pinestar meows he doesn't think he's a threat to ThunderClan. The young tom looks indignant, mewing he could be, he doesn't know how good he is at hunting mice, squirrels, and birds. Pinestar asks he really is good at catching mice, and the kittypet sits down with a thump, meowing not really, but he did scare some rabbits once. He then tells the leader his name is Jake, and Pinestar introduces himself. Jake purrs he has a cool name, then goes on to say his mother's name is Crystal and his littermates are Ferris and Whiskers, but he doesn't know where they live now. :Pinestar replies he remembers Crystal well, then tells Jake the story of the fox. Afterwards, they say their farewells, Jake mewing he'll tell his friends that wild cats aren't nearly as fierce as they say they are. Pinestar warns that some of them are, he should never wander into the forest and he should keep to his own territory. Jake calls they'll see about that, before scrambling back up the fence, vanishing over the top with a whisk of his tail. :He befriends Jake and starts to slip out of camp more and more to talk to him. :Later, after the battle with WindClan where Moonflower dies, Pinestar goes to Twolegplace to talk with Jake about it. Jake asks if it was really that bad, his eyes full of sympathy. Pinestar nods, claiming he thought Swiftbreeze was going to kill Goosefeather. Jake comments at least she blamed the right cat, it was Goosefeather who told Pinestar to attack WindClan. Pinestar protests that he's the Clan leader, it was his decision to lead them into battle. Jake reaches up and licks a cut on Pinestar's ear, mewing that he told him that a leader has to trust his medicine cat, he may be leader, but he is still bound by the warrior code. Pinestar admits he doesn't know if he can trust Goosefeather anymore and he's afraid he's had an omen about him that he's keeping a secret. Jake jokes that it might an omen telling him he won't always listen to his nonsense. Pinestar mentally notes how Jake is curious about Clanlife and knows he's no threat to ThunderClan, even though he knows their weak spots. He also mentions Talltail and Jakes wonders if he had seen the tom in battle; Pinestar assures him he didn't get hurt. Jake says he wishes there was something he could do to help Pinestar, going on to say he cares too much, he can't save every one of his Clanmates from the dangers of the life he leads. :A small brown tabby jumps down from the walls and trots across the grass, introducing herself as Shanty. Jake stands, touching muzzles with her, telling her this is Pinestar. After talking to Pinestar for a moment, Shanty turns to Jake, asking if he heard about Tyr and how his Twolegs left his door locked all night, he had to sleep in the shed. Jake snorts he must not have liked that, then explains to Pinestar that he's a pedigree Burmese. Pinestar goes back into Twolegplace multiple times, looking for Jake, but he's always with Quince. :After Pinestar leaves ThunderClan to become a kittypet, he finds Jake sunning himself on some flat gray stones next to an empty Thunderpath. He offers to take Pinestar to meet some of his new neighbors, but Pinestar declines, saying he has to go back to his housefolk, and his name is now Pine. Jake twitches his ears, mewing it suits him, then turns away, glancing back, welcoming Pine to his new home. In the ''Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :He is mentioned briefly, though not by name, when Quince looks at a photograph of Jake and murmurs to herself that it is strange that neither Ruby, Socks, or Tiny have his ginger fur, but she sees the same spirit in them as him. He is mentioned, again not by name, by Quince when Tiny asks if she knows anything about the forest. She says that his father explored there a couple of times and told her about it. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' :Jake is first mentioned on Pinestar's page in this book. Pinestar became friends with the kittypet who had taken an interest in the Clans and had traveled alongside Talltail for a spell. It is also mentioned on Firestar's page that Jake is the father of Firestar and he inherited his father's fascination with the forest and wild cats. :Jake also plays a large role in Tallstar's profile. Talltail ran into Jake while he was searching out the rogues, Sparrow, Bess, Algernon, Reena, and Mole, particularly Sparrow due to his belief that the rogue had killed his father. He became quick friends with Jake by the time they found the group of cats they'd been following. Jake tried to tell the WindClan warrior that it would be best not to harm Sparrow. As he was about to kill Sparrow, Talltail remembered what his best friend had said and decided to let him live. :The two left the rogues, with Talltail believing they would continue their travels. However, Jake didn't want to go on, wishing to return home to his housefolk. Much later on, when a flame-colored tom joined ThunderClan, Tallstar knew he was the son of Jake, though he never allowed Firestar to know he was so close to the tom's father. Jake is last mentioned on his son Scourge's page, which the latter shares with Bone. It is briefly noted that Scourge was the son to Quince and Jake, who later found a new mate, Nutmeg, and fathered Firestar and Princess with her. Category:Detailed history pages